geojitmal
by Cassey Choi
Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga Sichul yang berantakan


p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Cast : Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Kim KIbum. dll/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Genderswitch,/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Namanya Choi Minho,,, usianya baru 5 tahun, tapi ia sudah mewarisi ketampanan dari ayahnya, Choi Siwon. sedangkan ibunya, Choi Heechul hanya menurunkan bibir merah itu padanya. Bibir yg kata teman-temannya sangat seksi. Walaupun tidak tau arti kata itu, tapi ia cukup senang karena nadanya terdengar seperti pujian./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Hidup Minho boleh dibilang sangat sempurna, kaya, tampan dan penuh cinta dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia bagai seorang pangeran kecil. Satu-satunya yg membedakan hanya mahkota./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho sangat bangga pada ayahnya. Menurutnya sang ayah adalah pria terbaik di dunia. Dia baik, tampan, keren dan ... masih banyak lagi. Tidak ada satupun yg bisa menglahkan ayahnya. Sejak kecil memang Minho sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar duplikat 100% sang Ayah. Wajah, hobi, bakatnya sama persis. Mereka juga sangat sering melakukan sesuatu berdua. Hingga terkadang membuat ibunya cemburu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Walau begitu, Minho sangat mengagumi ibunya yg super cantik itu. " Ibuku adalah wanita terbaik di dunia..." begitulah kira-kira yg ia ucapkan pada teman-temannya. Selain cantik dan lembut, sang ibu juga pandai memasak dan menjahit. Banyak pakaian yg ia pakai adalah buatan ibunya. Maklum, ibunya dulu adalah seorang desainer professional. Sebelum ia memutuskan berhenti dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Karena kecantikannya, Heechul sering mendapat kiriman bunga dari penggemar rahasianya. Tapi tanpa banyak bicara ia pasti langsung membuang bunga itu sebelum suaminya tau. Minho selalu menjaga rahasia ibunya itu dari sang ayah karena tidak mau ayahnya cemburu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;".../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Besok Minho harus sekolah,jadi Siwon menyuruhnya untuk tidur cepat. Walaupun sebenarnya Minho masih ingi menonton bersama kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia terpaksa menuruti perkataan ayahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ibu... temani Minho..." pintanya manja pada Heechul./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ne? Anak ibu masih minta ditemani?" Heechul berdiri dari samping suaminya duduk dan tersenyum sambil mengahampiri Minho lalu mencubit gemas pipi anak tampan itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho tertawa dan mencium ibunya dengan manja./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Karena Pangeran tampan harus ditemani putri yg cantik..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Mwoo? Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho menunjuk Siwon yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. "... Ayah..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Heechul menoleh ke arah Siwon lalu tersenyum tipis./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" iya kan,yah... pangeran tampan harus ditemani putri cantik...?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"".. Ne..." jawab Siwon singkat lalu memandang keduanya sambil tersenyum. yang entah kenapa membuat Heechul tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya,,,/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Yyeee... kajja,bu..." ajak Minhosambil menarik baju Heechul./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Siwon yg merasa di perhatikan,mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istrinya itu. " wae? adayg salah...?" ucapnya singkat lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Bahkan tanpa senyuman. Seolah itu sindiran atau semacamnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Dengan kata-kata itu Heechul hanya menunduk. Entah apa ygterjadi, suasana hangat tadi berubah sangat dingin karena sikap Siwon/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ibu..." panggil Minho lagi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ne,, kajja..." Heechul akhirnya menuruti anak kesanyangannya itu, mengesampingkan rasa ingin taunya atas sikap Siwon./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho tidur dengan sangat cepat di pelukan hangat ibunya yg meninabobokannya sambil memelai surai hitamnya penuh kasih sayang. Ia takperlu mimpi indah dalam tidurnya, karena baginya dunianya sudah sangat sempurna. Jadi iatidak memiliki mimpi atau harapan lain./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;".../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin bermimpi buruk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho mengerjapkan matanya yg masih terasa amat berat itu. kesadarannya memang belum 100%,.. tapi telinganya cukup jelas mendengar suara ibunya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Kau jangan berbohong lagi... sudah jelas buktinya..." dan sekarang ia dengar suara ayahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Bukti apa?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho bertanya-tanya suara apa itu? kenapa meraka bertengkar?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Lama kelamaan suar-suara itu mulai menghilang kejelasannya. Apa ini nyata? Tidak mungkin ini dunia nyata, karena mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Begitulah kira- kira yg dipikirkan Minho sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke alam tidurnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;".../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Seperti baru sebentar manik mata bulat Minho terpejam setelah mimpi buruk semalam, tapi ia terpaksa membuka matanya kara sang ibu sudah membangunkannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" ne..." jawab Minho malas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Palli chagi... Ayah harus berangkat lebih awal... atau kau mau mandi sendiri?" ancam heechul lembut./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Andwae..." Minho langsung terbangun dan berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya. Sementara Heechul masih tersenyum melihat tingkah putra kecilnya itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Untung saja Siwon masih menunggu Minho. Segera saja Minho langsung menyerbu ayahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah selesai mandi Heechul yang sudah menunggu di luar kamar mandi sambil menyiapkan pakaian dua pria tampannya itu akan langsung memakaikan handuk pada Minho lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman hangat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Kemudian dengan telaten membantu Minho berpakaian./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ibu tidak membantu Ayah? Kasiha Ayah.."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Heechul hanya tersenyum,belum sempat ia menjawab, Siwon sudah menarik tubuh ramping istrinya itu. entah apa yang dibisikkan Siwon, hingga Heechul tersenyum sambil mengangguk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ayah genit..." ucap Minho begitu polos./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;".../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Beginilah keseharian keluarga kecil ini. Bahagia?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Ya, memang begitulah yg terlihat.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;".../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Di sekolah, Minho termasuk anak populer. Walaupun nilai akademiknya tidak terlalu baik, tapi ia unggul dalam hal olahraga. Lagi-lagi itu juga keturunan dari Siwon./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Olah raga yg paling ia sukai adalah sepak bola. Sampai=sampai ia mengambil ekstra sepak bola. Ia masuk ke dalam ke 11 an tim sepakbola sekolahnya sebagai seorang winger./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Hari ini ia dan teman-temannya harus berlatih lebih keras,karena akan ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat ini. Minho sudah bertekad untuk menang, karena sang ayah sudah berjanji untuk menontonnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho benar-benar serius dalam latihannya kali ini,sampai-sampai waktu pulang pun tak terasa olehnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Karena sang ayah belum menjemput, ia meminta bantuan gurunya untuk menelfon ayahnya. Tapi aneh, kenapa yg mengangkat seorang yeoja?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" tolong beri tau ayah,akupulang dengan teman-temanku,,, jadi tidak perlu menjemputku... gomawo..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho berpikir mungkin itu sekretaris ayahnya,jadi ia tidak ambil pusing./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah itu Minho melanjutkan perjalanannya/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Choi Minho?" sapa seorang bibi/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho hanya memandangnya heran dari mana bibi itu tau namanya?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""kenalkan,ajuma ini temannya Kibum ajuma..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho bertambah heran dengan ucapan wanita itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" aa... maksudku calon ibumu..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" hihi... bibi ini... nama ibuku itu choi heechul... bukan kibum,bi..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ne,,, tapi bibi yg namanya Kibum, nantinya juga akan menjadi ibumu juga... oya kenalkan,, aku Kim Eunhyuk... ya... kau bisa memanggilk Bibi Kim?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho hanya memandang Eunhyuk,/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" hmm... kamu bingung ya...? Gwaenchana...biar bibi jelaskan ... begini, ayah dann ibumu akan segera bercerai,lalu Bibi Kibum yang akan menggantikannya.."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho tentu masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kata-kata dewasa itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" hehe,maaf bi,aku tidak paham..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Eunhyuk tersenyum kesal karena jawaban anak ini./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" gwaenchana,kaja,bibi antar..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Eunhyuk memaksakan senyum di wajah kesalnya sambil menggandeng tangn kecil Minho./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Gomawo bi..." ucap Minho saat mereka sampai didepan apartemennya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Kau bisa naik sendiri kan?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Minho mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;".../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ibuuu..." panggil Minho saat sampai di rumahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Sayang,,, kau pulang dengan siapa?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Heechul memeluk anaknya itu. ia masih bingung bagaimana Minho bisa pulang di jam begini./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Ayah..?" minho langsung berlari pada ayahnya. Ia tak menyangka sang ayah sudah ada di rumah./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Lho,jagoan ayah kok sudah pulang? Kau pulang sendirian lagi?" Siwon menggendong Minho lalu mencium pipinya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""... saranghae ayah..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" aigoo,aegyeonya anak ayah ini,,," ucap Siwon mencubil gemas hidung Minho sambil tersenyum menunjukan lesung pipinya yg sangat menawan. Minho mengerutkan wajahnya kesal saat melihat lesung pipi ayahnya itu. ia sangat benci fakta yg mengatakan hanya itu yg tidak menurun padanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Wonie..."seorang yeoja memanggil Siwon./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Kibum ah..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Ke 3orang dewasa itu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk. Apa artinya itu? Minho hanya memandang wanita asing itu dengan penuh tanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"em' Kibum? Jadi bibi ini yg di maksud bibi Lee tadi?'/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" ..itu... lain kali saja ..." ucap Heechul lemah./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" ne... maaf Kibumm ah, aku tidak bisa mengantar..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Gaenchana ..." wanita bernama Kibum itu pergi begitu saja./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Siwon tampak menghela nafasnya sedikit berat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" ayah,, ayo main..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Siwon lagi-lagi mencium pipi Minho./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" kapan kau bisa menipiskan sedikit pipimu ini,sayang...?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" sireo... ibu suka dengan pipiku..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" geurae?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" hmm ayah,,, siapa bibi itutadi?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Siwon tampak berpikir sesuatu. " ,, namanya Bibi Kibum..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" ne? Apa bibi itu akan jadi ibuku juga?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Kedua orang tuanya tentu kaget,namu Siwon dengan cepat mengganti ekspresinya dengan senyuman. Sementara Heechul hanya menundukkan wajahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" Minho suka bibi itu?" tanya Siwon/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" sepertinya dia baik..." jawab Minho polos./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Heechul semakin menunduk karena jawaban anaknya itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" oya.. tadi Minho bertemu Bibi Kim Eunhyuk..." adu Minho/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Lagi-lagi ia berhasil membuat bingung keduaorangtuanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"" bagaimana bisa?" Heechul akhirnya bersuara./p 


End file.
